


Пепельная кровь

by Rena_Welt



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Крысы возвращаются в колыбели спустя время. И щелкают гнилыми пастями.





	Пепельная кровь

Эмили помнила это: паника на улицах Дануолла, крысы в подвалах, трупы — где-то там же, думается, и горький запах запекшейся крови.

Ссадина на коленке ноет и пощипывает, но Эмили молчит, мужественно обрабатывая каким-то дешевым спиртом (или пойлом за две монеты, о котором любили рассуждать стражники), и прикидывает, на сколько еще ей хватит той скудной суммы, хранившейся в карманах.

Конечно, золотые слитки из башни стоили очень много, и оружие в руках прекрасно это подтверждает. Воровать еду и деньги у граждан — подло, и Эмили размышляет, что она и так ничего не сделала на троне, а теперь еще у собственных (ведь это еще так?) подданных тащит последние копейки. Но тревожится не очень долго.

Метка на руке призрачно жжет, когда Эмили подкрадывается к зазевавшемуся офицеру, и отточенным движением разрезает горло. Засохшая на клинке кровь не отмывается даже хлоркой из кунсткамеры Брианны Эшворт, и Эмили считает, что потом решит, как объяснить отцу, что она, черт возьми, творит. Капли крови пропитывают бумагу о каком-то очередном налоге на ворвань — Эмили хмыкает, все-таки императрицей она была гораздо менее требовательной. Пусть народ ее хоть за это полюбит.

Особняк выпивает силы залпом — как она делала на застольях, смеясь с неискренними улыбками вельмож и фальшивыми словами богатых дам. Метка на руке блекнет и электрическим током пронзает тело, Эмили морщится. Чужой ей симпатичен. Хотя бы тем, что гарантирует магию, а магия — лишние минуты жизни.

Но она справится и с арбалетными болтами, лезвием меча, выстрелами пистолета.

Эмили же должна вернуть себе трон. Стать как Корво — народной освободительницей империи.

И неважно, кости скольких людей она закопает.

С клинка кровь отмоется рано или поздно. А руки придется прятать.


End file.
